


Fun in the Potions Dungeon

by Gawth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Notice Me Senpai!, This was meant for a friend, first time writing this kind of stuff, where am i going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gawth/pseuds/Gawth
Summary: Snape can't take it anymore. After being inside Harry's head so many times, he needs to be inside in other ways.





	Fun in the Potions Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLonelyLighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyLighthouse/gifts).



> Ever since I told my friend that I write fan fiction and she told me she's basically addicted to HP-slash (Sorry Andrea), this was something that had to happen.   
> Now, here's the thing... I have not written anything like this ever before, so it's completely new to me... I'm starting out small, (and that's REALLY small, I'm aware that this is freakishly short.. ) and might continue in due time...

“Come here, Potter” Severus called at the end of the class. He couldn’t take it anymore, there was something he had to do before he went crazy. 

He could see Harry Potter exchange looks with his friend in the back of the classroom, before they turned around, leaving Harry alone to face him. 

“You called?” Harry said, slowly walking past the tables towards him, his bag left in the back of the room. “Professor…” he added with a grin. 

Snape tensed up and took a deep breath. These last few days of occlumency-training had made up his mind. He had to make Potter his before he went full-on crazy. Harry stopped right before Snape, his gaze travelling down and up, mentally tickling Snape. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” Severus said as Harry took another step closer to him. Even though he wanted it, he wasn’t prepared with the forward’ness Harry showed. 

“Come on, Professor, do you think I’m not able to guess your intentions, when spending so much time with you?” His face was only inches away from his own. “You’ve spent so much time inside me now, I’m really getting to know you.” 

The smirk on Potter’s face was pure agony. Without another thought, Snape pressed his lips against Harry’s, a small gasp of surprise escaping the young boy’s lips. This only pushed Snape’s needs further and he stumbled forward, pushing Harry back onto the desk behind him. “Professor, I need you.” Harry whispered into his mouth, pushing back up towards Snape, making him groan with pleasure. He climbed up on the desk, pressing down on Harry, feeling him beneath him, hard under his touch. 

Harry let out a deep moan as Snape moved his hand down the boy’s body, gently touching his private area, hastily increasing its blood flow. “Are you enjoying this, Potter?” Snape murmured as he felt himself grow hard as well. 

“Mmm..” Harry moaned, slowly wiggling and turning around beneath Snape, his head looking around towards the door. His hand made its way towards his trousers and Snape though for a moment that Harry was going to remove them, but he took his wand out of his pocket, slowly moving against Snape’s member, making him gasp at the touch. 

He had now fully turned around beneath Snape, lying on his stomach, stretching his arm out, wand pointing towards the door. Very quietly, Snape heard him mutter; “Colloportus..” and the door locked. “Finally…” Harry said, dropping his wand on the floor and leaning back, pushing himself against Snape, his back towards Snapes chest. 

“Now, let’s shed these clothes, Professor!”... 


End file.
